


Straight to You

by VincentMeow



Series: Murder Ballads｜谋杀歌谣 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Shower Sex, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeow/pseuds/VincentMeow
Summary: 天堂无门，我们再也无处可去圣徒酩酊大醉，对月长啸天使兵戎相见，战车轧轧我的挚爱，此时我将飞奔而去逐你而去，毫不犹豫我已对你，不能自拔Castiel心中的执念无边无际。或者那有可能是Dean的执念？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Straight to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192058) by [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/pseuds/Duckyboos). 



> 翻译： Vincent  
> 随缘ID VincentMeow 微博ID 文森特喵

_哦草，哦日。_

 

Dean的眼睛差不多翻到了颅骨里，他几乎能看见脑子里过载炸裂的神经元。就像七月四号独立日夜空，漫天的漂亮焰火。

 

他几乎能感觉到血液正缓缓泵进全身，如岩浆般炽热。

 

他几乎能尝到淋浴喷头洒出带着金属甜味的水花，和咸涩的汗水混杂在一起。

 

他就要这样死掉了。

 

他马上就死在这间豪华的浴室里，俄勒冈州的波特兰市某间旅馆装配了马桶坐垫的浴室—— _妈的居然有马桶坐垫这种东西_ ，他死前还没有参观过世界上最大的书店。

 

在包围他的蒸汽迷雾外面，在热水淋浴散发出的蒸汽外面传来无规律的砰砰噪音，他缺氧的脑子花了一会才明白过来，有什么人在砸旅馆的房门。根据声音判断，他们怕是盖世太保秘密警察。

 

Cas。 _日啊_ ，Cas。

 

那双掐在他咽喉上的手松开了，一直按住他气管的拇指略微抬起，给他留下堪堪足够呼吸的空间。那具把他钉在浴室光滑瓷砖墙上的矫健身体缓缓撤离，那支深入他后穴的阴茎随之拔出。Dean勉强发出了微弱的呜咽声。

 

不要这样。已经这么近了。不要。

 

他用湿滑的皮肤蹭着对方企图找回一丝平衡，脚踝绷紧拧到极限，指甲抓进对方坚实的肌肉里，被身体本能驱使，不顾一切地迫使Cas回来，回到他应该待着的地方。他攫紧后穴试图留住对方，这触碰带来的宽慰让他从喉咙深处发出了呻吟。

 

“ _Dean_ 。”Castiel生硬地吐出了他的名字，牙关紧锁，眼神发暗。他继续动作，随心所欲地操着Dean，生猛的冲击使得他被紧缚的咽喉遭受了又一轮摧残，灼痛不止，欲死欲仙。如果他就将这样死掉，Dean很荣幸Cas一次次从他肺里撞出的怪异气音将成为他临终的鸣泣。

 

Cas。 _日啊_ ，Cas。

 

“为我射出来吧，Dean。”这句话不是要求。Castiel没有什么好 _要求_ 的。Castiel只会下 _命令_ 。Castiel只会 _索取_ 。无需伸手触碰Dean的阴茎，Cas的命令就会执行到位，Dean永远不会忽视他的指令，于是他就这么机械地服从了，他攀上了高潮，意乱情迷，阴茎夹在两人之间颤抖。他被自己的舌头噎住，被自己的抽泣噎住，被自己的欲望噎住，直至他已一无所有，只剩下完美的折磨，深厚的原罪，和无可挽回的毁灭。

 

Cas的阴茎依旧在Dean体内缓缓抽插，慵懒地操着他高潮之后温软松弛的身体，直到门外的敲击声吵到两人都难以忍受。

 

Cas撤身离开了，这次Dean没有阻拦他，他几乎化作一束闪着星星快感的神经元，沉到了浴缸深处，丝毫不想动。瘫软无骨，完全被操翻了。

 

“看看你这幅样子，Dean。”Castiel低声道，他伸手插入发根，梳理翘起的湿发。他在犹豫，是陪着Dean从他此生最接近死亡的高潮中恢复过来，还是带上一把.45手枪去应门。

 

“最好还是去开下门，Cas。”Dean倒是说出了一句完整的话。他的喉咙沙哑，声音刺耳，他几乎可以肯定脖颈上正泛起一圈项链一样的瘀痕，紫色的新伤将遮盖淡黄的旧伤。他压抑住伸手触摸的渴望，他不想破坏Castiel留下的手工艺术。

 

“日。”Cas低声道，目光一直在Dean身上流连。他后退几步跨出浴缸，动作带着他人难以企及的优雅，更何况他刚刚体验了一次要命的高潮。

 

“别忘了系浴巾。”Dean在他走后补上一句。

 

 ***

 

等到Dean的四肢恢复功能，可以协调到爬出浴缸的时候，他觉得外面那些八成是来抱怨噪音太大的隔壁住户已经走了。

 

当人们正面撞上Cas的魅力之后——对一些治安混乱的地方来说，他们撞上的是短管猎枪的枪口——他们通常很快就会逃之夭夭。

 

但是出于安全起见——左邻右舍的安全——Dean在腰间随意裹了条浴巾，然后走进豪华的套间，地毯厚厚的绒毛从在他的脚趾间擦过。

 

眼前的景象让他无法呼吸，其原因与十分钟前的窒息完全不同。

 

Cas现在大致穿上了衣服，原先的毛巾被丢弃在双人大床上。他的裤子已经拉上拉链，但是并没有扣好，身上胡乱套了一件上衣。他的双手被一位颇为魁梧的警察拷在背后，另一位相比之下比较斯文的警察站在旁边，语调枯燥地背诵米兰达权利。

 

他琥珀色的眼睛瞟了Dean一眼，但没有驻留。

 

“搞什么鬼？”Dean喃喃道，试图压抑住席卷而来的恐慌，这恐慌像野兽一样扑上他的咽喉。“不要这样。”

 

 _不要_ 。

 

不，他们不可能被捕。他们一直如此小心谨慎。

 

Dean的思绪追溯到所有他们遇上的人，所有他们手下的尸体，所有屠杀。一无所获。在过去的十八个月里，他们杀掉的人可以足足放出两百一十六品脱的血液，而在这其中没有一滴留下足够的证据可以让警方找上他们。

 

两名警察都没有逮捕Dean的意图，于是他上前几步走向Cas。“出什么事了？”他开口询问Castiel，但其实他们三人都能回答这个问题。

 

控制Castiel的那名警察最后检查了一遍手铐，Castiel被铐好的样子让他很满意——这是他今天犯下的第二个错误——然后将注意力转向Dean，咖啡棕的眼睛似乎在欣赏Dean半裸的躯体。

 

 _这是他犯的第三个错误_ 。

 

“他因使用致命武器被逮捕。这是违法行为，因为他携带了——”

 

Dean心中突然涌上一种冲动，想要在这名警察面前放声大笑。这些天来，Cas根本没时间从床上爬起来出去杀人，更何况他杀人或者折磨别人的时候根本不需要专门找个什么武器，不管他是想取人性命还是只想折磨他们。

 

抛去Cas _真的被逮捕_ ，以及他真的有可能会被关进监狱的事实，这件事情其实很荒谬。

 

Dean不能让Cas被关进监狱，就算毁天灭地也他要把Cas弄出来。

 

 _不如听听条子是怎么说的_ 。

 

“——三级袭击罪。我们要带他去警局。如果你想一同前往，Taylor警官可以在这等你换好衣服，带你过去。”

 

Castiel发出了类似咆哮的低吼。

 

这占有欲满满的混蛋。等Cas出来之后，Taylor警官走夜路的时候最好小心点。

 

如果他 _还能出得来_ 。

 

完球。

 

要事要紧。律师。他们需要一名律师。Dean并不反对用中世纪那套你来我往的野蛮手段来一场劫狱，并对警方尽情地施以报复。但实际上，即使用上Impala后备箱的隔间里藏着的那一大堆武器，以他一个人的力量，也根本闯不进警察局，。

 

那就意味着他们得按规章办事；而Dean很久都没有见识过规矩的好处了。

 

律师。

 

_Sammy。_

 

“不用了，没有关系。”Dean道，他装出一副自有打算的样子，手指紧紧握住腰间打结的毛巾。“我要去联系我们的律师，等我把情况交待清楚，就会去警察局。”

 

***

 

Sam在第四声铃响的时候接起了电话，有点上气不接下气的。“Dean。”他听起来像是松了一口气。这让Dean肋下的心脏隐隐作痛。“好久不见——”

 

“对，我知道。我这个哥哥当得不够意思。”Dean没有时间参加Sam给他准备的这场愧疚之旅，一点茬都不准备接。“我很抱歉一直没有联系你，老弟。我这日子过得有点疯。”

 

 _疯的就像他们三周前在犹他州的锡达城，Castiel像杀鱼一样把某人开膛破腹那样？或者四个月前在蒙大拿州的_ _谢尔比县_ _，他们两人各持一把羊角锤将某人活活打死那样？或者——_

 

脑子里净冒出来些没用的东西。

 

“我的男友被逮捕了。”

 

在很长一段时间里，线路的另一端只有沙沙的电流声。当Sam再次说话的时候，很明显他已经换上了律师模式。Dean对此非常感激。但他不知道自己是否能答上此刻Sam明显已经准备连环抛出的那些问题。“好吧。罪名是什么？”

 

“携带致命武器袭击罪。”

 

“好吧。”Sam又重复了一遍，这次他的语气更加谨慎。他已经把Dean当做客户对待了。挺好。他们可以稍后再处理这个消息的实际后果。或者按Winchester家的处事方式，永远不再提起这回事。或者只在特殊场合才提起这回事。“携带致命武器袭击罪没有听起来那么可怕。没有什么的。通常只是一项轻罪。”

 

Dean的心口轻松了一点。这是轻罪，他们能搞定。据他所知，Cas没有前科记录在案，但是话说回来，他对Cas的了解并不能算数。因为在过去的某个时间点，他对Cas的认知也只是个教英语文学的教授。

 

“所以说不会坐牢了？”

 

即使Sam的回答只等待片刻，但这段时间简直要把他吓出一场心脏病来。“这要看情况了。你在哪里？哪个州？”

 

“俄勒冈州。”

 

“等我一下。”Sam的电话那端沙沙作响，有压低的说话声和纸张翻动的声音。“好吧。”

 

如果Sam在这种明显大事不好的情况下再‘好吧’一次，Dean一定会顺着电话线爬过去给他老弟一顿狠抽。

 

“他被捕的时候你在场吗？”

 

“在的。”Dean想起了当时他们正在做的事情，熟悉的热流冲上他的脸颊。他的头发现在还没干，他伸手触摸脖颈，这次没有忍住按压瘀伤的冲动。手指下的痕迹半永久地提醒他这场性爱的的存在。

 

“好的。”—— _至少他没说‘好吧’_ ——“逮捕他的警官说了什么？他有没有提到具体的指控？”

 

“说了，致命武器袭击罪。”Dean低声道，他非常沮丧。要么是他们有一场硬仗要打，要么就是Dean已经死在浴室里了，而现在面前的烂摊子都是地狱给他的个人定制版受难套餐。“他给Cas读了保持沉默的权利。唉。我也不知道是怎么回事。说的好像是三级袭击罪？好像是？”

 

“糟糕。他们指控了他一项重罪。他们申请的可能是C级逮捕令。也有可能是B级。”

 

好吧，完球了。“Sammy你说人话。”

 

“C级逮捕令一般会判决5年监禁，B级要加倍。”

 

日他妈的。那就是十年。妈的十年啊。

 

凭什么？他的人生为什么总是这么荒谬。老天开眼啊，Alastair几乎把Dean折磨到 _死_ 最终也没被判这么久。

 

他无比熟悉的不公平感又抬起了它那张丑脸，Castiel历尽千辛万苦教他直视而非逃避的义愤在他胸膛里沸腾燃烧，留下一路浓厚炽热的痕迹，无比苦涩。

 

“Dean。”

 

不要，不行，不可以，无法接受。

 

事情不可以这样。不允许这样。

 

他 _不会_ 因为这种鸟事就失去Castiel。

 

“ _Dean_ 。他找法律代表了吗？”

 

Dean觉得他应该感激Sam并没有询问他Cas是否真的有罪。他不知道自己该说些什么。也许有罪？可能有罪？即使他到这里之后这段特定时间里没有犯过罪，但是别处还堆着上百个例子可以轻松推翻他的说辞。

 

管他是不是真的有罪。

 

_那就是没有？_

 

“没有。”

 

Sam那端传来了运动的声音。“你挺住。我马上来。”

 

“路程至少有七百英里啊。你要花上一整天。”

 

这句话八成已经泄露了他的真实想法，与弟弟的奔波辛苦相比，他更关心他能不能及时赶到。

 

_这点小心思对Winchester家的人压根没用。_

 

“六百七十七英里。”Sam纠正道。“如果我开快点的话只用十小时。只是...你在这段时间里不要做疯狂的事情。”

 

_疯的就像——_

 

“说的好像我会去做似的，Sammy。”


	2. Chapter 2

这地方急需修缮。

 

房门上方的天花板角落渗出的水造成了严重的卫生隐患，铁栏窗户下方蔓延开的墙壁龟裂细如发丝，看起来很不起眼，给人一种简单无害的表象，但是Castiel知道外表的不可信。他自己就是个行走的证据。

 

浑浊的咖啡已经半凉，他抿了一口，尽力装出一副忏悔的样子。他能听到单向玻璃后面两个人压低了声音在说话。

 

白墙上的标准时钟慢了一分钟十八秒，Castiel已经在这里坐了十小时二十七分四十二秒。

 

可以允许一分十八秒的误差。

 

现在Sam Winchester随时有可能进来。Dean必定会打电话找他求助。实际上，这是Castiel整个计划的关键。

 

随时有可能。

 

审讯室外响起一片喧闹，有人开始高声说话，翻口袋找东西，肯定是警察的动静。片刻之后门打开了，走进一位西装革履相貌堂堂的男子，他正是Dean的弟弟，更年轻却更高大。

 

Castiel笑了。

 

Dean，真是个乖孩子。

 

和Castiel上次看到他的时候相比，他长得更加宽阔壮实了。柔软的头发和敏锐聪慧的眼神还是和Castiel印象中一样充满魅力，但远比不上他哥哥。

 

没有人能比得上他哥哥。

 

他看上去风尘仆仆。

 

“你是Castiel Novak？”

 

Castiel换上一副遇上倒霉事的大学教授的模样，仿佛堪萨斯那十几具尸体都不在他的帐上。 _好戏开场_ 。“下午好。你是我的律师吗？”

 

“是的。呃，下午好，我哥哥让我来的。我是Sam Winchester。”

 

Castiel装作大吃一惊。“噢。我以为你在加利福尼亚。”

 

“那是之前。”Sam粗声答道，他把手中的人造革公文包摔在两人面前的桌面上。“现在我赶过来了。”他眯起眼角端详Castiel，露出怀疑的神色。“我之前见过你吗？”

 

Castiel做出诚恳的样子。“没有吧。除非你在堪萨斯大学读过书？”他知道Sam不是在那上的大学。他早就知道。

 

“没有。只是你...”他克制住自己，摇了摇头，几束栗色的头发从他左耳廓后散落开来。“只是你看起来有点眼熟，仅此而已。还有你的姓...”

 

“这个姓在北美相当常见。”Castiel微微一笑。确切而言，美国有大约43000个姓Novak的人。

 

Sam半信半疑地点了点头，“我想你是对的。”

 

Castiel什么都没有说，但是从Sam与他正对面坐下时穷追不舍的目光，他能看出来Sam不准备就此罢休。

 

不错。

 

“恕我冒昧一问，”Sam伸手梳理了一下头发，“你有兄弟吗？”

 

“这对我的案子帮助吗？”Castiel问道。

 

Sam耸了耸肩。“有可能吧。要是你有双胞胎兄弟的话就好办了。”这话看上去充其量只是句玩笑，是打破隔阂的举动，但是Castiel看出了其中的本意。这是一步好棋。聪明。

 

着实有趣。

 

Castiel叹了口气，继续装。“我是有个兄弟，但是我觉得我们长得一点都不像。任何看见我们并排站在一起的人都会这么说。”

 

“他叫什么名字？”

 

Castiel本可以在这个节骨眼上说实话的。亮出底牌，游戏结束。他也可以继续牵着他的鼻子走几步。毕竟他已经等了数年之久，揭露谜底之前还可以找很多乐子。

 

“我们刚刚已经说过了，这我的案子关系不大。”Castiel耐着性子，小心回答道。“Sam，我理解你来帮我，一路奔波很辛苦，我对此深表感激。但我们不该继续浪费时间了吧？可以等彻底解决了这起案子，再详细讨论我的家庭成员情况。”

 

Sam长出一口气，似乎切换成了律师模式。他又做了个深呼吸，伸手整了整领带，然后在座椅中放松下来。“你说的没错。我很抱歉。”

 

Castiel不以为意地摆摆手，手铐上的铁链和桌子相撞，发出轻微的响声。“没关系。”

 

“好吧。”Sam叹息道，他打开桌面上的马尼拉文件夹。“好的。致命武器袭击罪。你被指控三级袭击罪，在这个州意味着五年监禁。你被逮捕时是否被告知此事？”

 

“是的。”

 

“你是否被告知保持沉默的权力？”

 

“是的。”

 

“你被逮捕后，是否遭遇过虐待，不公正对待，或者歧视？”

 

“没有。”

 

尽管如此，他并不准备轻易放过车上那些对Dean和他那张漂亮的嘴妄加评论的人。

 

他们也不会逃脱惩罚。

 

“好了，可以。”Sam翻到文件的下一页，迅速浏览。“没有前科。”他重新抬头看向Castiel。“我就直切主题了，因为在早上七点半的时候接到我哥的夺命连环电话让我很头大...你有什么辩护证据吗？”

 

Castiel在座位中向前倾身，手铐上的铁链在桌上绷紧。他的嗓音低如沙哑的絮语，好似在道出他们两人之间的秘密。“你的意思是，除了这个案子已经超过诉讼时效近一年之外，还有什么可辩护的？”

 

接下来是一段意味深长的停顿。Sam瞠目结舌地看着他。“什么？”然后他低头疯狂地翻找文件夹，好像那些纸能帮助他弄清刻意谋划的荒诞骗局。“我还没有——我直接来这了，我还没仔细看案卷——Dean不让我——”他重新抬头看着Castiel，榛色的眼睛瞪大了，满是难以置信。“ _你早就知道？_ ”

 

Castiel抬了抬肩膀，做出类似耸肩的动作。“警察看似不在意这一点。很明显这案子还是要走审判流程的。我听说这种事情时有发生，尤其是执法人员出现过失的时候。”

 

Taylor和Simmons警官很快就会因其他事情焦头烂额，而不是在致命武器袭击罪上费心了。

 

Sam还是瞠目结舌，一脸坦率的Castiel捕捉到了他无法招架的模样。他出于职业习惯继续说道，“是，这种事情也没那么罕见。看起来这起案件还是得上法庭...”他停了下来，突然意识到了什么。“等等。如果过了诉讼时效，那警察是怎么找上你的？那他们就不会拿到你的有效逮捕令。”

 

Castiel笑了，牙齿毕露，齿刃尖锐。“你觉得是谁给警察透露情报，告诉他们袭击罪嫌犯的藏身之处？你说呢，Sam。好好动动你大容量的脑子思考一下。是旅馆的前台职员吗？我开枪扫平整片地方，那些人都不会挪开他们的小黄书抬头看一眼。是热心群众？算了吧，他们大多数人脑壳里都是一团糨糊。你作为律师，应该很清楚这一点。”

 

Dean想事情非常直接，行事也是单刀直入。Castiel则更喜欢使用迂回战术，以细致微妙为佳。

 

Sam盯着Castiel，逐渐反应过来。“是你。 _你_ ？怎么回事？但是为什么？你到底为什么这么做？”

 

终于到了摊牌时刻。“我哥哥名叫Gabriel。”

 

这句话算不上答案，但却点明了答案。

 

Castiel静观Sam的各色表情轮番上演，从困惑变成愤怒变成恍然大悟最后又回到困惑。“Gabriel？Gabriel Novak？”

 

Castiel轻哼一声以示肯定。“他住在加利福尼亚。这么说吧，他在那住过。就在你和他接触那段时间。他现在在拉斯维加斯。和一个舞女结婚了。”他顿了顿，稍加思考。“这次也有可能是个舞男？我向来跟不上他的动作。可以肯定他在此期间离了一两次婚。不管怎么说，他是个出色的演员，你觉得呢？”Castiel并不急于等待回答，他太沉醉于此刻的气氛了。“实际上，正是和你共度的那些时光让他决心投身于舞台事业。不可否认，最终结果和预期略有不同。”

 

“什么鬼。”Sam喃喃道。随着接触到的信息量的增加，他表现得越来越像他的哥哥。Castiel又给了他一些时间整理思路。“Gabriel。就是那个人。那个人他，他给我介绍了堪萨斯的情况，帮了我，解决了Dean搬过去之后的后续事宜，如何保证他的安全——他说他是私家侦探。还说他会留意照看Dean。”

 

身为律师必然记忆敏锐。很高兴得知Sam也没什么两样。

 

“嗯。”Castiel冷冷说道，“我肯定他说过他会从‘那边’派个人去留意照看Dean。他可没有撒谎。我一直在 _非常仔细地_ 照看Dean，并且在他搬去堪萨斯之后也继续如此。如果你还没有弄清楚的话，我再补充一点。我当时就住在那里。”

 

沉默片刻，Sam情绪激动地质问道，“ _这_ 到底是搞什么鬼？”

 

Castiel靠在警察局的廉价座椅上，露出几乎不带友好的微笑。“ _这件事情_ 远超你的理解程度，Sam Winchester。要事第一。把我弄出去，然后我们好好谈谈。重聚时刻到了。”


	3. Chapter 3

当Castiel和Sam终于从警察局出来的时候，Dean已经快要抓狂了。这么说并不准确，因为他们在里面没待多久。

 

反正在现在不会了。

 

反正在他们遇见Bradley之后就不一样了。

 

反正自从Dean从一个走投无路的人变成了行走的危险之后，一切就不同了。

 

Dean偶尔会琢磨他和Cas到底在搞什么鬼，这一切会将他带到哪里。一般来说，他会有意避免这种思考。但是像今天这样的日子，这种颠覆他们以往生活方式的日子，就很难不去考虑了。

 

他们游走在正义的边缘。Cas是这么描述的。说得好像他相信还有正义的存在一样。根据Cas自己的说法，如果正义存在的话，它的实质其实是脱离一切激情和情感的理性存在。否则那叫做复仇。

 

问题是，他们两人身上只有激情和情感。比如说他们犯下的凶案，与所谓超然的正义感没有什么联系，反而更像是对全社会的报复。

 

这么想来，他们一起经历的一切都是有意义的。至少从Dean的角度看是这样的。他明白自己是怎么走到了这一步。有一大堆复杂的原因，盘旋交错纠缠在一起，像一个得花上好几年时间才能解开的错综复杂的绳结，Cas亲手编织的戈耳迪之结。但他不知道这在Cas看来价值几何，弄不清是什么牵绊了Cas，让他留在Dean身边。

 

当然，Dean的翘臀和奶子还是有功劳的。

 

看到他的弟弟和Castiel走出来，这个他曾经为之付出一切的人，和这个现在为他付出一切的人肩并着肩，Dean仿佛盯着一副希罗尼穆斯·博斯【1】的画作，面前呈现出一种诡异离奇的病态美，但他却说不出具体哪里让他感到如此不安。他看不透。

【1】Hieronymus Bosch：荷兰超现实主义画家，作品通常选材于宗教故事，充满荒诞的象征主义。

 

他不知道自己更想先去拥抱谁。尽管这些日子他不怎么诚实了，但如果Dean坦诚面对自己的内心，这个选择压根不会令他为难。

 

不管是谁了，他迅速从Impala上下来——他才不会去警察局里等呢，他的表情控制能力还没修炼到那个程度——然后大步走向世上他最后在乎的两个人。

 

他决定先去抱Sam，把对方拉入Winchester家传的单手拥抱里。感觉有点草率，没有那么亲密。更像是例行公事，照顾一下兄弟的情绪，然后就能回到Cas那里，依在Cas身上。等他腾出两只手将Cas紧紧抱住，他立刻把脸颊贴在Cas脖颈弯曲下凹的弧线里，呼吸他的气味，有沐浴液，汗水，和劣质咖啡的味道。

 

Cas。

 

Dean不情愿地抬头喘上一口气，然后扭头转向他的弟弟，但他仍然搂着Cas没有完全松手。“谢谢你Sam。我真的很感激。”

 

他是认真的。

 

Sam对他露出疲倦的笑容，但双眼却没有一丝笑意。“小事。很高兴见到你，老哥。尽管情况不太顺利。”

 

Dean觉得Sam也是认真的。

 

“没错，Dean。”Castiel的嘴唇贴在Dean的下巴上，他呢喃道。“也许我和你弟弟的初次见面，应该换一个稍许不同的情形，你觉得呢？”

 

“哦真的吗？”Dean回应道，他后退一点以便能对上Castiel的眼神。“那我该打电话找谁呢？你个混球。去找捉鬼敢死队吗？”

 

Castiel挂上一副英俊潇洒却又全然狡黠的坏笑，“很高兴看到今天的意外没有害你失去所剩无几的才智。”

 

日啊，但是Dean真的很爱他。

 

然后Sam这个大师级气氛杀手自然而然挑在这个时候清了清嗓子，提醒Dean他弟弟还待在旁边，并且他们俩正像浪漫喜剧里面那些烂大街的桥段那样，站在警察局外面双目传情。

 

Dean还是不想松手离开Cas的怀抱，因为此时那双坚毅的蓝色眸子几乎将他的灵魂生生烧穿。这让他想起来数月之前，他们第一次见面那天晚上在餐厅交谈的场景。

 

Sam恰好是个穷追不舍的人，又补上一句，“听着，我想我们需要谈一谈。”

 

Castiel的视线一直没有离开Dean，他说道，“我们回旅馆。”

 

***

 

尴尬这个词无法确切描述当前的状态。

 

Dean不知道选哪个词比较合适，但是肯定不能用尴尬两字。也许应该说“令人不安”，或者“事情很悬”，或者“气氛紧张”。去旅馆的路上，Impala里面只坐了他们两人，Sam则开着他那辆娘兮兮的雷克萨斯系小车跟在后面。Cas似乎讳莫如深，不愿多言，但这不是令他不安的主要原因。今天一整天Dean都有如被某种诡异的气氛笼罩，仿佛是某种东西的余烬漂浮不散，使他坐立难安，心里七上八下，但却不知道到底是哪里出了问题。

 

显然他遗漏了什么东西。

 

肯定不光是良心。

 

Sam和Cas之间怕是发生了什么事情。当Dean放下如释重负的欣慰，冷静回忆他们走出警察局门口的情景时，几乎可以看到他们两人都有点不太对头。他们仿佛在相互施加某种肉眼看不见的压力，使彼此都站得笔直，一言不发。

 

趁Sam把他的环保小车泊到停车场一个狭窄车位的时候，Dean从口袋里摸出旅馆房间钥匙，靠在Castiel身侧，借势低声问道。“Cas这他妈这么回事？”

 

Dean没有得到真正的回应，他只看到Cas露出和警察局外一样的微笑，但是这次，他双眼里没有任何感情。这空白的眼神通常预示着有人即将喋血当场。

 

Dean想继续问些问题，但他还是集中注意力去把旅馆的门打开，这个动作本不应该如此艰难。

 

通常情况下，他会不依不饶地追问答案——其实他没有必要去催，因为Cas迟早会给出他的答复。至少他在劳伦斯度过的那段被牵着走的日子就是如此——但是现在Dean不能确定他是不是真的想要这个答案。

 

反正不会是什么好事，对吧。

 

等到Sam进门，随着一声轻响将房门带上，Dean已经被各种可能发生在他弟弟和男朋友之间的事情折腾得精疲力尽，他几乎浑身散发着挫败感。

 

Cas却完全忽视了Dean的问题和Dean的存在，他似乎是有意装作无事发生，漫不经心地脱掉了之前他被逮捕时匆忙穿上的衣服，换成印着AC/DC的褪色上衣和软牛仔裤。

 

“好吧，”Dean缓缓开口，将视线从Cas身上转向Sam。前者过分投入地掸着上衣某处肉眼看不见的灰尘，而后者，一直没有直视Dean的眼睛。

 

真他娘的好极了。

 

“讲真，来个人告诉我到底他妈的出了什么事。”

 

一阵沉默之后，Castiel说，“Dean，不如你去给你弟弟拿瓶啤酒。”

 

Cas的话并非建议更像是命令，但Sam并没有开口拒绝，没有表示异议。

 

行吧。

 

Dean可以陪他们玩下去。他走向小冰箱拿出一瓶马尿然后用手上的戒指打开瓶盖，做出一副高高兴兴的样子问道，“Jess怎么样了？”

 

“她很好。”Sam接过Dean递去的啤酒，微微点头以示感谢，他脸上带着微弱但很真诚的笑容。“她这周去她父母家了。”

 

“噢，挺好的。幸好没有耽误你们在一起。”

 

“是啊。我想也是。”Sam突然牙关紧锁，原本愉快的神色消失殆尽，他紧紧盯着手上的啤酒，就好像那杯酒惹到他了。

 

Dean正准备问他一瓶百威啤酒除了贼难喝之外还能有什么罪。这时候Castiel打断了他还没说出的口的话。

 

“真的很巧。”他的男朋友站在窗口随意说道。天空阴沉沉的，铁灰色的云重重堆积，仿佛有可能会炸开。“Sam可不会离开他怀孕的女友，赶来帮我们的忙，Dean。”

 

沉默再次降临。Jess怀孕了吗？

 

我的老天。

 

Dean知道他已经很久没有经营过他的家庭关系了。所以说他在过去的一年半里，应该错过了不少重要事件。但是连Jess怀孕这种事情都不告诉他？曾几何时，他们——

 

曾几何时。一切都已经是过去了。

 

这也太伤人了，他的心仿佛被一片片切开了，藏在Impala里的任何匕首都不如这个消息来得锋利。

 

并且他是先对Cas说的...

 

“Dean——”Sam早就把啤酒放在左手边满是烟疤的桌子上，正准备开口，但Dean抢先一步。

 

“恭喜你啊Sammy。”他勉强挤出一丝微笑，希望脸上的表情不要像他感觉的那么虚伪。因为他真的为Sam感到高兴，真心的。一切辛苦终得回报。“现在你终于得到了曾经想要的一切。完美的工作，完美的家庭，完美的生活。”

 

 _而且其中并没有你的容身之处_ 。

 

也不是说Dean应该进入Sam的生活，应该在里面拥有一席之地。他们已经各自生活很久了。但他仍然不曾想象到事情会变成这样。

 

“我们还没有告诉任何人。”Sam的语气有一点急促，他在恳求Dean理解他，倾听他的话。“她只怀了九周——”

 

Dean点了点头，转过身去整理情绪，试图不要在话语里带上愤怒，“所以你只告诉不认识的人吗？像Cas这样的陌生人？Sam，我懂了。”

 

“不是这样的。”Sam说道，“我没有——”

 

“没关系的，Sam。”他不想争吵。一点也不想。他尽量摆上真诚的表情，然后转身面对他的弟弟。“我为你感到高兴，老弟，真的。”

 

他的确如此。

 

Sam有Jess。而Dean有Cas。

 

他们不可能永远绑在一起。Sam一直是那种独立型的，他喜欢自己动手，开辟自己的道路。

 

而Dean是那个一直需要别人陪伴的人。

 

Dean需要相当程度的相互依赖关系。Sam和Cas之间和唯一区别是，Castiel可以满足Dean的这些需要。

_控制一下情绪，Winchester_ 。

 

“所以说，你们俩在车站聊得不错，嗯？交换秘密，互换日记，给对方梳头发编辫子。”

 

“差不多吧。”Cas带着苦笑说道。

 

Sam嗤笑了一声，不带任何幽默。

 

之前那种不安再次涌上Dean的心头，他好像遗漏了什么。

 

_除了他不如人意的兄弟关系外，还有哪里不对。_

 

Dean身心俱疲，他现在很头疼，他不喜欢成为屋子里唯一一个两眼一抹黑什么都不知道的人。“你们两个消停一下。有人打算告诉我到底发生了什么吗？我在这已经能感觉到古巴导弹危机的紧张气氛了。”

 

一片沉默。

 

“Sam？”

 

还是沉默。这人就抻了抻下巴。

 

“Cas？”

 

他顿了一下，然后解释道，“我觉得Sam可能有点沮丧，因为他似乎白跑了一趟。”他的语气冷静沉着一如以往。就好像Dean不会分分钟火山爆发。“指控我的罪名已经失效了。”

 

“哦。”Dean的火消了。“但这不是坏事对吧？不用坐牢了？”

 

“不用。”Cas肯定地答道，他脸上缓慢露出温暖的微笑，这让Dean的胃扭成一团。“Sam认为后续可能还要走一下庭审的流程，但是他们应该不会采取进一步行动。”

 

太好了。只倒霉了Sam一路奔波赶到这里。而且，从他的表情来看，Sam也认同Cas的说法，但Dean还是觉得....

 

不。原因不是这个。

 

Dean又尝试了一次，他的耐心已经快用完了。“Sam？”

 

Sam摆出他那副惯用的模样叹了口气，就好像他从来没想到事情会变成这样，但是Dean把他已经把他逼进了死角。“Dean，你确定要这样吗？”

 

“哪样？”

 

其实没必要问这个问题的，但是Dean心里病态崩坏的一部分想让他说出来。他需要亲耳听到。

 

“Castiel。”Sam泛泛地指着这间屋子。“这些。”

 

Dean试图不对Sam话里这些闪烁其词的指责发火。但是其中确实有言外之意，模棱两可。他的问题问得很直接，但是得到的答复却比较微妙。

 

这些死律师们。

 

Castiel眨眨眼睛，他的目光变得敏锐起来，完全集中在Dean身上。就好像Sam没有在针对他。就好像他们没有把过去两年的美好时光花在杀戮性爱和搏斗上。

 

就好像他在期待其他的什么东西，而不仅仅是Dean肯定的答复。

 

Dean自然愿意给出肯定的答复。“是的。”好像他还能说出些别的来。

 

他从弟弟的脸上发现了一丝担忧的神情，所以他要小心措辞下一句话。“我们爱着彼此。Cas照顾我，我也照顾他。”

 

 _你们和我都是这样相互照顾_ 。

 

他又粗声粗气地补充道，“不关你的事，”这是Dean Winchester独有的招呼方式。

 

这的确与Sam无关。他们已经各自生活这么久了。而且现在Sam有他自己的家人需要操心。

 

Sam的脸皱成一团。“当然没错，Dean，我也爱你。我不是想照顾你，因为现在很明显你已经有能力自己照顾自己了，但如果你需要我的话，我希望至少我可以帮上你的忙。”

 

他指的不是作为律师的帮助，而是作为兄弟的。也许在遇上Cas之前，他会很开心听到Sam说这些话，即使他早就知道这些事情，还是会感到很宽慰。但是现在？现在他已经不是Alastair身后那个破碎不堪的人了，那个Sam熟知的，陪伴他长大的哥哥。

 

Sam认为他了解Dean，一想到这里Dean就浑身上下不舒服。他憎恨那个曾经的自己，他拼尽了全力才剥开的软弱、可悲的躯壳，但Sam对他的认知还停留在那里。

 

“我今天已经谢过你赶来帮忙了。”

 

Sam已经恼了，“你明白我不是这个意思。”

 

怒火在Dean的血管里蔓延。“好吧，Sam，那你什么意思？你现在想说些什么但又不实实在在说出来，我没有心情陪你猜。如果你有什么要说的，就他妈直接说出来！”

 

Dean可以感觉到Castiel的眼神在他身上投下的压力，随着时间的流逝愈发沉重。

 

“我认为他很危险。”Sam最终还是开口了，他的语调太温柔了，这个代词没有明确指代任何人，但同时也指明了一切。“我认为你的... _男朋友_ 是另一个还没有露出真面目的Alastair。”

 

*‘ _你永远不该相信任何对你感兴趣的人。也许我是个邪恶的坏蛋，但是彼此彼此，我现在告诉你，关于你这个小男友？他比我更坏。’_

_‘你就是看不清楚全局，是不是Dean？看不透这一次和你上床的又是什么样的人。_ ’*

 

“哦真的吗？”Dean的问句满是恶意，他呲出了牙齿，如同嗜血的野兽。“但他把我从Alastair手上救出来了。他把碎成一片一片的我捡了起来，重新拼成一个完整的人。他留在我身边，真正帮助到了我。远超过你的所作所为。” _这话说得不公道，不公道，Sam当时还只是个孩子_ ——“远超过任何人。”

 

其中绝无谎言，但是他说的话也并不公道。

 

这刻薄的言辞让Sam瑟缩了一下，Dean想要感到难过，他真的很想，但是他做不到。愤怒在他胸中呼啸翻涌，他再也不能做回那个软弱的人了， _他做不到_ 。

 

他继续让话语成为尖锐的箭矢。“这么和你说吧Sam，滚你的吧。你以为你他妈伸出援手就能救得了我？一切就都会好起来？就像上次你说的。‘Dean，只要证据充足，Alastair就会坐一辈子牢。’好极了，最后的结果对我来说简直好极了对不对？”

 

Dean的嘴已经跟不上大脑飞速组织的词句，怨恨在心中盘旋不去，时日已久却仍然难以驱散。他在弟弟的脸上捕捉到了受伤的神色，一瞬间闪过千百种难以言说的微表情，使他古铜色的皮肤变得如同他身后日晒褪色的旅馆一样苍白。但Dean并不打算屈服于心中的内疚。“Dean——”

 

“告诉你吧，我们把他给杀了。”Dean突然开口了。一不做，二不休。“Alastair。他的心给捅了个对穿。”

 

Sam看起来很痛苦，但没有太惊讶。

 

此时Dean的困惑逐渐消散，他开始明白过来。

 

某一瞬间，他几乎可以听到自己的心跳声。

 

接着Dean转向Cas，对上了他审视的眼神，在他们对话期间这双眼睛一直沉沉地盯着他。“Cas你认真的吗？你告诉他了？在警察局里说出来了？你是疯了吗？”

 

他似乎早已知道最后一个问题的答案。

 

Cas摆出他那副老样子耸耸肩。“哦那你准备做些什么呢？”

 

Dean无声地咬紧牙关。

 

_日你大爷，Castiel。_

 

“你就不能等没录音了再说这些吗？”

 

“我是在出去的路上说的。”Castiel事不关己地翻了个白眼，就好像一个被指责未成年饮酒的倔脾气少年。

 

“对对对，你说得对，那就不会有事了。”Dean开了嘲讽。“Cas你他妈到底是怎么想的？你非得——”

 

“Dean，没事的。”Sam轻轻打断了他。他太温柔了。就好像Dean还是那个破碎的人。就好像别人抬高声音说话，都会让他受不了。往好里说，他的认知简直错到好笑，往坏里说，这样真的很恼人。“这是正当防卫。”

 

呵呵，当然不是。

 

“事情不是这样的，Sammy。完全不是。”Dean不知道这个结论是Sam擅自做出的推测，还是因为Cas做了什么暗示。但无论如何他的想法都是错的，把Dean描绘成一个受害者，Dean费尽全力恰恰就是不想再做所谓的受害者。

 

这句声明丝毫没有影响他弟弟脸上的怜悯之情。

 

在Sam眼里，Dean将永远是一个受害者。

 

Sam不会理解。他怎么可能理解呢？其他任何人都不会理解，这才是问题的关键。Dean和Cas并肩同行，与世界为敌。

 

他看着Sam。认真地看着他。看着这个他亲手养大的弟弟。看着这个弟弟长大变成的样子。

 

他只是另一个横亘在他和Cas之间的障碍。横亘在他和幸福之间的障碍。这是他花了很长时间才明白过来这是他应得的幸福。他不太打算按传统方法来，去征求弟弟的同意，或者仅仅是弟弟的理解。他只要求他接受这个事实，并且明白Dean现在很快乐，安然无恙。不管以什么形式。

 

但很显然，连这点需要他都无法给予，他的下一句话就是：

 

“Dean，这是不对的。”

 

“说不定呢。”Dean说道，突然他感觉无比平静。“但是不关你的事。不要逼我做出选择，Sammy。”

 

“什么？你要在这些?”他再一次不以为意地伸手示意Cas和这间旅馆房间。“和你的家人之间选？”

 

“Cas就是我的家人。”

 

Dean不为所动的抗拒终于击碎了Sam的镇静，他一点点失去控制。“我们为什么连这种事情都要讨论？他只不过是另一个操纵人心的混蛋，和Alastair一样，你瞎到根本看不出来！”

 

Dean冷冷地笑了。“去你妈的。信不信由你，我选择这里。我选择Cas。我选择和他在一起。”

 

“除非你从我的尸体上踏过去。”

 

Dean匆匆瞥了一眼Cas，这人看上去就像是在自我提醒Sam只是说了一句俗语，不是在邀请也不是在要求些什么。

 

Sam继续发动攻势，完全没有意识到他那双大脚已经踩到了语言习惯的薄冰上，几近碎裂。“Dean，你根本不知道我为你做了些什么。不过也没关系。如果有必要的话，我会再做一遍。你是我的哥哥，我不会把你留在这里一个人离开。”

 

令人钦佩，没错。准确无误，才不。

 

Dean已经准备好听听他到底打算怎么说了。但听无妨。他所做的压根比不上Dean为Sam做出的牺牲。说吧，反正事已至此，这一切都已经无关紧要了。“那你他妈告诉我啊，Sam。”

 

“为什么你不直接问他呢？”Sam不满道，他几乎没抬眼看Cas。“他都知道。”

 

Dean咬牙切齿，叉起了胳膊。“因为我问的是你，Sam。你做了什么要让我对你感激涕零的事，嗯？”

 

在一瞬间，Sam看起来异常痛苦，他想要说些什么，但又不忍开口。“至少可以肯定，我没有让你犯下重罪！”

 

“对，说的很对。你没有。”Dean恶狠狠地说，他心中尽是失望。“我每天提心吊胆。Alastair却被放任逍遥法外。这你就已经觉得足够了！Sam，为什么会这样？如果有人敢伤害你，我他妈一定会杀了他们！”

 

这话说得不公道，但是这世上本来就没有公道可言。

 

很明显Sam已经不知如何回答了，他给出了老一套的回应，“在遇到他之前，你就不会做这种事。Dean！在遇到他之前，你是一个好人。”

 

Dean又想起了Golden Walker，他的双拳紧紧攥起，关节上尖锐的幻痛让他想起了那些日子他经历的的真正痛苦。

 

不，他真的不是。

 

Sam如此执着地提醒Dean他内心本来的正直善良，这让Dean再次痛苦地认识到没有人了解他的本质。至少不是像Cas那样。从小到大，Sam眼里的Dean一直自带“最厉害的大哥”滤镜。可能也正因为如此，当他们兄弟两人只有一罐豆子以供果腹时，Sam也从不留意Dean晚上出门去了哪种地方。

 

他当时就不了解Dean，现在自然更不了解。

 

“Sam，”Castiel插话进来，当Dean不知所措或无从言语时，他永远是Dean的救主，“我想你最好还是离开吧。”他走过印花地毯，走向Sam，打算把他从房间里请出去。不仅是Dean的救世主，还是他的忠犬，他的复仇天使。

 

他的一切。

 

Dean面无表情，他后退少许，让Cas掌控局面。他已经精疲力竭。他只想和Cas一起爬上床，一觉睡死过去。

 

“不行！”Sam喊道，他的声音渗着恐慌。“我不会丢下他自己走。这全都是你的过错，你这个混蛋！你他妈到底对我的哥哥做了什么？”

 

“只做了他需要的。”Castiel回复道。他沉着冷静，令人撮火，但不容置疑。

 

这就是实情，全部实情，绝无半句虚言。【2】但是Sam无法接受，此刻他已经迅速起身，这个大脚怪动作还挺利索——

【2】这句话改自于美国法庭上的证人宣誓：I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth（我宣誓说出实情，据实禀告，无半句虚言）

 

——然后一拳打在Castiel脸上。片刻之间，仿佛整个汽车旅馆房间都充斥着这声血肉撞击的钝响。

 

Dean安静地凝视着，但他的心仿佛要从胸腔里跳出来了。从来没有人在对Cas或者Dean动手之后，还能活着走出去讲述这段经历。但是Castiel没有动手反击。他只是盯着Sam，伸手擦掉鼻子流出的血，衣袖上鲜亮的血红色让人回想起只有Cas本人能造就的血腥场景。

 

最后还是Dean开了口，他的声音沙哑粗粝。“我去拿点冰过来。Sam，你最好在我回来之前离开。”

 

他没有补上那句‘不然就怎么怎么样’，他明白单凭Cas自己，就足以准确传达这一信息。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢VERA的友情校对

点出Jess已经怀孕的事实非常冒险。这一消息很可能会拉近Dean和Sam的距离。当然， Sam不曾对Castiel提过半句Jess怀孕的事情。但是Castiel从不会让诸如真相的小事妨碍他的计划，现在也不打算开这个先河。

 

垂成之功，不容闪失。

 

Sam是Dean与这个现实世界连接的最后一架桥梁。是他与Castiel之间的最后一道障碍。

 

今天之后就不一样了。在今天之后，Dean和Castiel会永远羁绊在一起。直到永远。

 

Sam宽阔的胸膛仍在起伏不止，他双拳紧握，满带义愤。他刚刚给自己的棺木敲上了最后一颗钉子。

 

这么说吧。

 

如果Castiel真的配不上Dean的话，那他可能觉得自己的所作所为是扭曲的。但事实并非如此，Dean想要他，他也想要Dean，所以他们走到了这一步。Dean是他的了。现在Sam仍然在站他们身边，尽管位置并不显眼，但只要有他在，Castiel就永远不可能得到Dean的全部真心。现在这样......

 

好吧。其实Castiel通常不会这么干。但条条大路通罗马，总好过让他们一路走到爱荷华州得梅因市这种地方才不巧撞见Sam和Jess夫妻两人。那样的话就太不幸了，得等上好几个月Dean才能发现这回事，更不巧的话可能要等好几年。

 

Dean最终还是有可能把线索串联起来，反应过来到底是怎么回事。但这正是今天的目的——测试他的反应。他需要亲眼见证Dean是否真的需要他，正如Castiel需要Dean那样。

 

Dean，这个超额完成任务者，向来出人意料的家伙，再次因为矢志不渝的忠诚令Castiel另眼相看。即使站在他对立面的，是这个Dean曾经深爱的人给出的无懈可击的法理情理。

 

几乎没有必要杀死Sam和Jess了。

 

几乎。

 

当然，把Dean逼到这一步的做法还是很冒险。Castiel自然明白这一点。

 

毕竟，那是Dean呕心沥血为之付出一切的弟弟，是被Dean从小养大的孩子。现在逼迫他在自己的骨肉兄弟，和一个将活人剥皮抽筋直至只剩白骨血肉的人之间二选一。Castiel不占上风。

 

但是，从Dean跺着脚出门去取冰块时阴郁暴力的眼神来看，也许当前局面真的对Castiel有利。

 

人人皆有后见之明，但木已成舟为时已晚。Sam已经逐渐冷静下来了，甩着他打痛的拳头，脸上开始逐渐显现出恐慌。看起来他开始明白了，由于动手之前没有经过思考，他做出了Castiel恰好需要他做的事情，使得他和Dean的关系更加疏远。

 

似乎这个家族中的所有人都有超额完成任务的作风。

 

Castiel的嘴唇上有股熟悉的金属味道，他挂着一脸猩红露出微笑，鼻子上的刺痛与胸膛里胜利的喜悦相比，不值一提。

 

过量的信息充斥了Sam的大脑，所以Castiel给了他一些时间来梳理思路，来决定如何接受这个事实。这是他唯一能为Sam做的事情了，真的。

 

毕竟，Dean貌似已经忘了他脖子上那条漂亮的淤青项链，带着一圈伤到处展示。但是Castiel没有忘。而且从Sam每次无意中看到时绷紧的下颚来看，他怕是忘不掉了。

 

挺好。

 

Sam并不幼稚。他的自尊也不会低到会被小孩子一脚踩到，所以他没有必要勉强接受Castiel给出的任何解释，关于Castiel如何得知Jess怀孕的事情，关于为何要处决Alastair，或者是策划这整场表演的动机。更不用说他哥哥脖子上的紫色手印瘀伤了。

 

现在摆在台面上的全都是事实，于是这里需要特别说明一下。Castiel毕生都在编织错综复杂的谎言，伪造似是而非的表象，将线索丝缕剥开，然后重新缠绕成型，装饰成他自己想要的样子。

 

而这一切恰恰把他带向了此刻。就是此刻，他无需开口，除非是为了说出绝对的真相。

 

这真相将使他和Dean再不受任何限制。带向无拘无束的自由。

 

操他妈的，如果这不是一切的意义，那他所有的付出皆是枉然。

 

Castiel对Dean痴迷令他心力交瘁，痛如蚀骨，有时这种感情竟复杂到他自己都茫然无措，但这并不意味着他会不打算用余生的时间上下求索。然而，有种不安定感萦绕在他心头，正如Dean对他的忠诚般一路水涨船高。此刻Dean已经愿意对Castiel心怀信任，抛开安全绳坠向地面，而Castiel的不安定也相应地走向了顶点。

 

Castiel总是尽量在Dean面前摆上一条出路，一只“紧急情况打碎玻璃”的安全锤。此刻，他们两人已经快要变成Castiel那天在法庭上设想的那样了，中间只差最后一条出路。

 

Sam。

 

Sam是Dean最后的那条出路。

 

“我为什么不去警察局把你的话告诉警察呢？”这是Sam的第一个问题。真的，Castiel并不打算费心思回答他，但是算了，他今天很无私慷慨。

 

“三件事，Sam。”Castiel举起手，数着手指头。“首先，律师对当事人有保密义务。其次，这样你也会把Dean送进监狱——我们是共犯。第三，如果奇迹发生，你成功起诉了我，Dean就再也不会对你说一句话了。”

 

Sam应该早就知道了这些，但是把事情大声说出来确认一下，对大家都好。

 

还有第四个原因，Castiel为此已经做了铺垫。但目前这还是他手里的王牌，所以暂时他还不准备打出来。

 

“你这个混账东西。”Sam骂道，语气激烈凶猛。如果换个情形，Castiel会钦佩他的孜孜不倦和投入的感情，会被他对哥哥不容置疑的爱所触动。

 

但他是Castiel的竞争对手，而Castiel向来不会输掉竞争。

 

“Sam，你知道真正爱一个人意味着什么吗？这指的不仅仅是真心和鲜花。好吧，也许也包括这些。”他为自己的小笑话勾了勾嘴唇。“它所涵盖的事物多到数不胜数。为你所爱之人做的任何事情都需要赴汤蹈火，需要牺牲。当初只要你放弃了Dean对你付出的那半数牺牲，今天我们都不会在这里相遇。”

 

“是吗？”Sam冷笑道。“那你又为Dean放弃了什么？”

 

“我的一切。如果他再次需要，想要，甚至仅仅是开口，我都愿意再次为他付出我的一切。至于其中最重要的？是他知道这些。Sam，他知道我对他投入了多少，也选择了和我在一起。选择了我。他一直有选择的机会。”

 

这几乎就是事实了。

 

“所以就这样了？你赢了....所以你说你赢了？”

 

“历经辗转，游戏结束。”

 

“不行。”Sam坚定说道。他脸上的每一条棱角都写满了决心。很令人钦佩。换别人走到这一步，都会觉得努力无望而放弃了。“我说过了，我不会留下他一个人离开。他不是——”

 

“你以为的那个人。”Castiel及时打断了他，避免Sam说出一些最终让他们两人在不同原因下各自后悔的话。“Dean可以是任何人，但他唯独不是 _你需要他成为的那个_ 。他早就该变成现在这样。”

 

Sam目瞪口呆，简短一句。“你简直精神错乱。”

 

“也许。”Castiel不动声色地回复道。人们总是高估精神健全的作用。“但我也是正确的。”

 

Sam已经深陷绝望，无路可走，只得打出他手里最后一张牌，匆忙之下，语不成句，词不达意。“我会把一切都告诉Dean。Gabriel的一切，你是怎么跟踪他的。全部一切。”

 

如果Sam揭穿了Castiel做过什么，那他自己的想法也会一并暴露。所以之前他什么也没说，所以现在他只能投出虚张声势的空头威胁。但这仍然是个威胁。

 

“去说吧。看看会发生什么。”换做六个月前，也许还会造成麻烦。但是现在？Dean可能会生上一阵子的气，但他终究还是会看清本质。这出于奉献，出于爱。正如Castiel对他所做的一切。

 

一切都是为了Dean。

 

于是，Dean终归Castiel所有。

 

那也就是说，不管怎样，Castiel需要担心的不是往事对Dean的影响，而是未来。实际上，他需要Dean保持对前者的无知，于是待到时机成熟，Dean将会如他所料的那样来到他的面前，做出正确的选择。

 

Sam正在寻找突破口，权衡计策，他完全可能会站在理性的一边，这就意味着他会像之前说过的那样把一切都告诉Dean。

 

那可真的是不幸呢。

 

与其说是Castiel的不幸，更像是Sam和他怀孕妻子的不幸。

 

Castiel瞟了一眼墙上的钟。现在Dean随时有可能回来。

 

“你去死吧，我要告诉他——”

 

Castiel的手机响了起来。旁边就是Sam未曾碰过的啤酒。

 

他的王牌到了。

 

他早就知道那条短信的内容，但他还是拿起手机，当着Sam的面开始浏览。他需要走走过场，也需要真的动手犯点案子，其实Castiel更关注后者。

 

Castiel头也不抬直接开口，“嗯。Sam，你该走了。Jess很快就要从凤凰城出发了，接下来会怎么样呢？她那边也要十小时车程吧？你不会希望她回到空无一人的房子里。”当Castiel终于抬起头与Sam进行目光接触时，对方看起来就像是在过去的几秒钟里老了十几岁。“当然，就假设房子真的是空的。你走的很匆忙，不是吗？你确定所有的门都锁好了吗？”

 

Castiel一般不会做这么明显的暗示，但是能把意思清楚表达出来也足够了。

 

他有点期望Sam再打他一拳。把另一只脚也送进棺材里。

 

正相反，Sam站在原地一动不动。也许在分析各种可能性。他是不是忘了自己曾经提到Jess的父母住在凤凰城？Dean之前是不是知道Jess的父母住在那里？他是不是在什么时候对Castiel提起过这件事，所以Castiel现在才会这么说？他说过她什么时候回来吗？

 

好问题。不幸的是，正如Sam可能知道的那样，这些问题的答案全部是否定的。

 

现在进行到最重要的部分了，Castiel需要Sam集中全部精力。

 

“你这混蛋。”Sam喘着气低声骂道。“我对天发誓，如果你敢对她下手——”

 

Castiel举起双手佯作投降，“是这两只手吗？Sam，我怎么能做得到呢？毕竟，我们离那有六百七十七英里远。”

 

时间安排是如此精巧，矛盾冲突，起伏发展，即使在Castiel周详细致的设想里，他也无法预料到事情会变成这样。Dean在这时出现在门口，手里拿着他临走前穿的那件格子衬衫，里面裹着的冰块已经融化，把衣物浸得湿透，水一滴滴落在地毯上。

 

“卧槽怎么搞的？”他愤怒又疲惫。在这两个因素的作用下，Dean的头脑不是很清醒。

 

常言道，防守就是最好的进攻。Castiel在Sam开口之前就抢过了话语权。“我们要求Sam离开，他不太乐意。”这句是实话。“Dean，我真的不想打你弟弟。”

 

Dean自然会把这当做事实。但是他对Castiel的信任，与大多数人对别人的信任来得不同。毕竟，他们的关系是双向的，并且Dean比任何人都要了解Castiel，最起码足以把Castiel的话当真。

 

“Sam，我告诉过你了。离开。”他站在门边，空着的手指着门外。“我不想看到你在这，我也不需要你在这。实际上，如果我再看到你，我都会嫌太勤了，所以说你还是滚回你妻子那里，去过你美好的小日子，离我们远点。别来联系我们，我们也不会去联系你。”

 

等Castiel销毁他们现在用的手机，Sam就更联系不到他们了。Dean上个月就开始关注的那部新出的iPhone，现在正安静躺在他们的床下。一份无伤大雅的贴心礼物。

 

尽管Dean此刻的言行举止都表明了他拒绝的态度。但很明显，开口说出这种话会让他极度痛苦，此刻，Castiel与他感同身受。但是犹豫不得。长痛不如短痛。

 

也许可以说，现在的短痛意味着接下来的长痛不会那么痛苦？

 

哎。

 

Sam紧咬牙关，怒火冲天，他在Castiel和Dean身上来回巡视，一遍又一遍。但是他耷拉着的肩膀却映射着Castiel的胜利。

 

然而，大方接受胜利这一项特征从来不曾写入Winchester家族的DNA。Sam借着起身的动作向Castiel逼近，直到他们胸膛相抵，使出高中生那套威吓的伎俩。 _日他妈的，Castiel几乎能看到某人的灵魂正从刀口里冒出来_ 。他吼道，“这事他妈绝对没结束。”

 

Castiel抬头对Sam露出空洞的笑容，大获全胜。

 

无论他愿意与否，一切都已经结束了。

 

***

 

每当一场肉搏过后，Dean总会给Castiel打伤的指节缠上绷带，替Castiel包扎伤口。连他们自己也记不清有多少次了。但是此时Dean的身形却绷得有些紧，看似今夜他不会给Castiel来上一场唇枪舌剑。

 

至少不是在性方面的。

 

并不是说Dean的举止比以往更加粗鲁，也不是说他对Castiel说话的方式有了什么改变，只是，他现在表现的......不是很像Dean。更像是其他人在拙劣地模范他，并且一直缄默着。

 

这已经是他第五次擦拭Castiel的嘴唇了，不可能还有没擦干净的血迹。如果唇上的鲜血能博得Dean如此程度的关注，那他宁愿流血至死。于是Castiel伸手抓住了Dean的手腕，温柔地止住了他的动作。

 

“Dean。”

 

Dean双膝跪在Castiel张开的双腿间，没有抬眼对上他的目光。

 

也许Castiel误判了Dean的想法。自从他们离开劳伦斯，这次他第一次感觉到惊慌像凌汛一般堵住了他的血管。“Dean，看着我。”

 

Dean安静了片刻才依言照做，当他与Castiel视线相接，那眼神仿佛是千句咒骂汇成一语，仿佛只要说错只言片语，暴力便会倾泻而出。

 

日他妈的，Dean真是 _美丽绝伦_ 。

 

“Cas，我现在被你气得够呛。”

 

Castiel没有询问为什么。他知道有数不清的原因。他不确定自己能选出那个正确的答案。

 

Dean把双氧水放到床上，就在Castiel腿边。然后他如同Castiel所料般继续说话，声音有些紧张。“Cas，我今天搞不好就会失去你。原因呢？”他把用过的棉球扔进废纸篓。扔偏了。“就因为袭击罪这种破事。”

 

Castiel没有指出，仅仅是18个月前，Dean还会在袭击伤人的时候反胃呕吐。而现在，他只担心Castiel被捕入狱而失去他。

 

哦。

 

_他只是担心Castiel被捕入狱而失去他。_

 

噢。

 

Castiel倍感宽慰。日啊。“Dean。”

 

“Cas，你是个大混球。”

 

是啊，说的没错。

 

但是呢，Dean爱着他。他没有为即将降生的侄子而喜悦，也没有为亲手养大的弟弟而担忧。没有。他如此惊慌失措，只因他害怕失去Castiel。

 

真是个好孩子。

 

“你不许离开我，想都不要想。”

 

除了‘ _要和我结婚吗？_ ’之外，Castiel还有什么好说的呢？“好的。”

 

“Castiel，你他妈得向我保证。”

 

Castiel的嘴角勾起一丝微笑。“Dean，我他妈向你保证。”

 

Dean回以微笑。他的笑容一如既往令人无法抗拒。法庭上的那一天，Castiel就是因此坠入爱河，但直到此刻他才明白这笑容的含义。

 

也许他真得向Dean求婚。真是荒谬。

 

“你我一起，与世界为敌，对吗Cas？”

 

就是这样。Dean话里有话；Castiel希望自己从未让他学会这项技能。

 

“正是如此。”操，Castiel立即回答道。“你确定吗？”

 

他的问题后藏着未曾说出口的千言万语。

 

“是的。”Dean回答也藏着未曾说出口的千言万语。“我只需要你，Cas。”

 

 

 

尘埃落定。

 

Dean Winchester已经为他所有。

 

大功告成。


End file.
